


The Jig Is Up

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Deepthroating, Drunkenness, Other, Reader-Insert, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Jig Is Up

It wasn’t often when the BAU got drunk, but when you did…goddamn, did shit go down. Secrets were spilled - some remembered, some not - the dares went through the roof, to the point, where Penelope had once dared Morgan to run naked across a local football field, which he’d done, covering his undoubtedly delicious nether regions unfortunately. Best part of that was, you remembered it happening, but Garcia couldn’t remember a damn thing from that particular night. 

When you were as close with a group of people as you were with your team, when it came time to let loose, you all let it all hang out. On this particular night, Garcia, JJ, Emily, Morgan, Spencer and yourself, had gathered at your apartment with the intent of drinking away a particularly tough case.

After three shots of tequila each, truth or dare was suggested. Spencer and yourself weren’t really into it, considering you had a shared secret you didn’t want exposed, but if you didn’t go along with it, people were going to wonder why, so reluctantly, you gave in. 

Emily had been first up and chose dare, much to JJ’s joy. The door was to go up to the roof and flash the world, which she’d done with absolute joy. “Alright, Chocolate Thunder-,” Penelope said, already a little wasted (she was always the easiest to get drunk).

“I am not running across a football field naked again,” he said, his words on slightly slurred. “Not my fault your drunk ass can’t remember.” Her face fell, hopes dashed. She closed her eyes, willing the memory of Morgan’s perfect butt to return to her brain, but nothing. “Plus I pick truth this time.”

“Okay, gimme a minute.” She leaned into JJ and whispered in her ear. 

“That’s a good one.”

“Alright, my sexy Morgan, have you ever had a threesome?” Morgan laughed, his head flying back as he downed another shot.

“Is that all you wanted to know about me? The answer is yes…once…in college. Your boy had a good night.” He started showing everyone some of his moves before you all took another shot. It did NOT surprise you that Morgan had had a threesome before. 

Spencer was up next. He had no idea what to choose. “Truth,” he said reluctantly. As Emily, JJ and Garcia huddled into each other, thinking up the perfect truth for Spencer, he hung his head in his hands, bracing himself for extreme embarrassment - these were the only people he’d consider being so vulnerable with.

“Okay, Reid,” Emily said with a smile. You imagined it was the same smile that she donned when going to her sin-to-win weekends. “Your truth is…have you ever had sex outside?”

You knew for a fact that he’d had sex outside…because you’d been there…and it had been you he was fucking on the beach at midnight. Before answering, he poured himself another shot, his fourth, and downed it. “Yes,” he smirked. “And that’s all you’re getting.”

“Ow ow!” JJ screamed, falling into Emily’s lap as she pumped her fists in the air. “Who knew Spencer Reid was such a risk taker?” Morgan gave him a congratulatory slap on the back and Garcia just wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

“Okay, Y/N,” JJ said. “We have had some particularly scintillating conversations that lead me to believe you enjoy giving head.”

Well, there was no denying that. “Yup,” you shrugged. 

“Prove it.”

“You want me to randomly whip out a dick and start sucking?” You snorted, eliciting laughter from everyone around you. Even Spencer allowed himself a chuckle at that. Frantically, JJ started looking around your apartment for something to simulate a penis. 

“Of course not, but it’s just something I need to know.”

You could feel Spencer’s embarrassment at your side. It was taking everything in him not to smile. There had been many a time since you started dating five months earlier that you’d been on your knees before him. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” With a smug smile, all three ladies shook their heads and Morgan was downing another shot.

“I mean I’m not gonna stop this,” he said with a laugh. 

Hopping up off the floor, you went to the refrigerator and grabbed one of the desserts you’d made earlier in the week - chocolate covered bananas. “Will this do?” you asked sleepily. Now you had Spencer’s attention. Oh, this was fun. 

“Absolutely.”

With another shrug, you moved your head to the side. The banana was a tiny bit over six inches long. You opened your mouth and heard the whooping and hollering of your friends as you tasted the chocolate. It was about five inches before you felt like you were going to choke…you could go further, but you wouldn’t. Silently, you thanked the gods for giving you strep throat constantly as a child, because it had forced you to have your tonsils removed - definitely made things easier.

As you pulled it out of your mouth, everyone cheered - everyone except Spencer. His face was so red and the desire to crack a smile was overwhelming. You bit into the banana as you sat back down on the ground. No sense in wasting the deliciousness. “How the fuck do you do that?” Emily asked. “What is your secret?”

“I had my tonsils out as a kid,” you laughed, taking another bite. “I’m sure that helped.”

Everyone laughed as you violently bit into the banana again, making Morgan cringe. “Reid, you’re so quiet,” Garcia said, poking him in the side. “What’s wrong?”

“N-N-Nothing,” he said, his mind still clearly somewhere else. “I-I’m good.” Without realizing it, his gaze stayed on you for a moment longer than it probably should have if your secret was to remain kept. “Just drunk.” He smiled and did his best to shake off the image of the banana. 

“That’s not it,” JJ said. “There’s something else…You weren’t quite a few moments ago, but then…” Her eyes went wide. “Y/N’s dare came up and you stopped talking…”

Everyone’s mouths dropped open. You were done for. “Oh. My. God.” JJ slapped her hands over her mouth. “You’re? You? Y-”

For a moment, you both vehemently denied it. You hadn’t exactly wanted to divulge your relationship yet, but the jig was up. Spencer’s smile broke. “Really, kid?” Morgan screamed. “Someone has up close and personal skills with Y/N’s mouth!”

You started to snort and Spencer’s face went beat red. “How long has this been going on?” Garcia said as she propped herself up on her knees. “Is it serious? Friends with benefits? What’s happening?”

Your face started to warm up at their questioning and Spencer couldn’t look anyone in the eye, so you sidled up to him and put your head in his lap. “We’re serious,” you said softly. Spencer bent down to kiss your hair as Morgan exclaimed again, slapping Spencer’s shoulder even harder this time.

“Who the fuck knew? Reid? Y/N? Jesus!”

Maybe if you gave everyone a few more shots they’d forget this by morning…


End file.
